Triple Trouble
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: Bartholomew finds himself in some deep trouble with a few hot chicks. Rated to be safe, but otherwise, pretty clean. Read & review, please!


The Great Mouse Detective:

Triple Trouble

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Bartholomew & Felicia are property of Disney. Everyone else, including the Three Temptresses, Miranda & Julie-Ann Robertson, the members of the Goodie Gang, Miriam, & Mouses Fiennes, belong to me. I am willing to share these characters if you ask permission first.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 1:

The Three Temptresses

All was quiet in the sewer lair of Mouses Fiennes. The only sound that could really be heard was chatting in the library.

Mouses' reading room was inside a large barrel, & it looked quite fancy, with polished mahogany tables, a lush green carpet, & books as far as the eye could see. The reading lights, however, had been dimmed down, for no one was in the library except for Mouses Fiennes & three beautiful women.

The first one was a large albino bat, with white fur, long, fiery-red hair, a small red nose, seductive red eyes, fangs, two large wings, & tall pink ears. She was dressed in a red bustier, with a knee-high red skirt, as well as red garnet earrings & red high-heel shoes.

The second woman was a thin female rat, at 16 years old. Quite tall for her age, with gray fur, curly golden hair, a prominent pink nose, bright amber eyes, fangs, curvy pink ears, & a long pink tail, she wore a golden halter-top, with a golden mini-skirt, as well as golden hoop earrings & shiny golden clogs.

The third & last girl was a mouse. She had white fur, long black hair, a small pink nose, sexy green eyes, & curvy pink ears; she was dressed in a lime-green bottom-tied tank-top, with lime-green hot pants, well as green emerald earrings & green stilettos.

Mouses smiled at the three girls, before taking a long drag of his perfumed cigarette, & blowing smoke rings into the air in a deep, loud exhale, before saying in his suave Ralph Fiennes-type voice, "Now...I'm sure you all know why you're here, is that correct, Miss Batters, Seurat, & Pirone? Or should I say Bloody Mary, Sherry, & Margarita?"

"Yes, _Signor _Fiennes," Margarita (the mouse in the hot pants) replied, smiling wickedly. "After all, you rescued us from our horrible lifestyles & took us here to make our home while you give us good jobs, yes?"

"Correct." Mouses took another drag of his cigarette, & continued: "But out of all the rodents I have taken home & groomed for criminality, you appear to be the finest of today's batch." He smiled wickedly at the three girls, who grinned back with evil smirks of their own. "Which is why you will be going through extensive training for the next week...I want to raise the finest female thugs any crime lord's ever made."

"Criminals aren't made, Mouses," Bloody Mary said, now sporting ensanguined fangs that matched her red outfit & hair. "They are _born!_"

"That's true, my dear!" Mouses beamed. "Considering you have the most experience...

"Nevertheless, I want you to work for me with the utmost loyalty. If you don't turn on me & follow all my orders, you will not only be spared a gruesome death, but you will also be paid a handsome amount of money..." Leaning towards the girls & smiling coyly at them, Mouses asked, "I suppose that prospect pleases you?"

"Oh, indeed, Mouses!" Sherry (the rat with the golden hair & clothes) replied eagerly. "Ai swear, we'll be good ta ye as ye are ta us!"

"That's the spirit!" Mouses cheered, pumping his ringed fist in the air. Suddenly, the sounds of merry laughter caused Mouses to glower. Puffing on his cigarette, Mouses walked towards one of the thugs' barrels, assuring the girls he would be right back.

* * *

In the barrel-house of Red Robertson, merry laughter could indeed be heard from afar, as a mouse & two children chased each other playfully throughout the living room of the barrel.

The adult mouse was around 31 years old, but he appeared quite youthful for his age. With light-tan fur, a big red nose, a bucktooth, & glassy eyes, he wore an oversized red sweater, brown trousers, & a big brown hat.

The second mouse, a 12-year-old, was tall for her age, & very thin. She has whiskers, a purple nose, golden fur, triangular pink ears, tough brown eyes, freckles, a long tail with a red tip, & fiery red hair (tied in a large French braid); she wore a light-turquoise shirt, dark-turquoise overalls, & a blue bow at the bottom of her braid, but no shoes.

The third mouse, with white fur & green eyes, laughed merrily as she crawled around the floor, joining her big sister & "uncle" in their games.

_Yes, _Mouses thought icily to himself as he watched his thug & the two children play around, _play your little games with Miranda & Julie-Ann, Bartholomew. Babysit them while their mummy goes to market, like the good thug you are..._

_I don't really know how you managed to stay good. 8 hours of watching evil films with your eyes pried open should have made you just as bad as your brother, Manchester Maurice! But, no...you turned out to be quite the opposite!_

_But that will all change soon, don't you worry...I have the most perfect plan to lure you to the side of evil once & for all! And I have three beautiful girls to help me carry it out!_

It was then that Mouses smiled his most wicked smile ever...


End file.
